Unexpectatly Reborn
by BlackJack4Ever
Summary: Iliah had a nice life, she lived in her dream country, she had amazing friends who loved anime as much as she did. Until kumiko begins to act strange. Her day turned into a nightmare after an unexplained accident, she wakes up in a parallel universe where everything she knew as a manga, is turned into real life and the people she fangirled over, have become real life people!


**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first ever fanfic! I'm not very good at writting but I hope you like it!**

**please let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing...except Iliana, kumiko and Adrien!**

* * *

You know how there are times when you wake up and feel as if the day is going to go from bad to worse? Well, that's exactly how I had woken up that morning…more importantly, I had that feeling when I had woken up on the floor of my apartment instead on the bed that was two feet away from me. I just had a feeling that today…was going to end horribly.

Let me introduce myself first: Hello! My name is Iliana Remi. I am twenty-two, and am currently a university exchange student in South Korea. Why South Korea? Because it's the most beautiful and amazing country ever…have you tried their food? Or have you listened to their music? If yes, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Anyways, when I arrived ,where it would be my home for the next couple of years, I had met two other exchange students who I instantly became friends with. They were the most amazing people, even if there was language barrier, one of them was Japanese and the other was French. The good thing about being exchange students was that all three of us knew Korean…well…some more than others. My friend Inoue Kumiko, was a few years older than me….and when I say few….I mean a lot…and when I say a lot….I mean ten years… she was our exchange teacher…she was there to teach Japanese and we just hit it off, literally.

The first time I had met Kumiko, she had hit my face with a door on 'accident'. I still think she's the most evil person ever, she ALWAYS has a hidden agenda. After than, we instantly clicked when she had dropped her things on the floor and I saw that she had Black Butler and Ouran manga! I soooo didn't try to hide the volume of Ouran…pssh, there's no proof that I did that. And if you check the cameras….I will kill chu! We had gone to the café down the street and spoke and spoke and spoke until it was midnight, about our favorite characters and how much of fangirls we were.

She loved Kyoya and Tamaki, those two were the ying yang of her life…or something like that. She really did love them but she was too old to date them….which I kind of looked at her funny since I knew for a fact that they were just characters in a manga. But sometimes….the way she spoke of them….it made me think that she knew something I didn't. When they showed Kyoya's father….she would grow very serious and quiet….it freaked me out sometimes.

That's how we met Our other friend was Adrien Bouvier, he had been in Korea a year before me and decided to come back. He was only a year or so older than me but he was the most mature and calm person you could ever meet. He balanced Kumiko and I's craziness with his mature nature….and you know….I may have…had…a small crush on him…BUT WHO COULD BLAME ME?! He was freaking gorgeous. He had been working in that café and every time we went to the café, he would always be the one to serve us. He would hear us fangirling about Black butler and always say 'I'm one hell of a waiter' to us…which we would swoon all over. That's how we found out that Kumiko was a perv. She would always flirt with Adrien and poke his abs…er I mean stomach.

Anyways, we were friends for 4 years, we were like a family. Kumiko being the mom and Adrien and I her crazy children….you see, Kumiko had lost her family a few years ago when they had gone on a cruise, or so she said. She had no siblings, she had no cousins….or at least none that she spoke with or got along. We thought that nothing could ever separate us, especially when Kumiko had been expecting her first child….oh boy, was I right about that. And that… is how our story begins:

I sighed, irritated at how late I had arrived in Japan. My flight had been delayed by four hours because a stupid person decided to bring in some alcohol.

You're probably asking why I'm in Japan when I was in beautiful, beautiful Korea? We'll the answer is simple, really. Kumiko decided to return to Japan because she wanted her son to be raised in her home country. Which I really did think was a great idea….but then she decided to leave Adrien and me with the mess that she had left behind when she abruptly left. The summer break had finally arrived and, since Adrien had returned to France to visit his family, I decided that I would not be bored and alone on this awesome summer break! So…I called Kumiko and asked her if I could visit her for the summer and of course she said yes…so here I was…visiting Japan for the first time.

* * *

I jumped, startled when my phone began to play Kumiko's ringtone. 'Falling In Love' by 2NE1. "Yeoboseyo?"

I cringed when I heard the voice on the other side scream, she was such a drama queen. "Where the hell are you? I've been waiting for the past two hours!" Such a drama queen….wait…two hours?

My plane was delayed four hours…so….oooh that bach! She totally forgot about me! "Kumiko, honey. I'm on my way to the hotel right now." I rubbed my temple, I could already feel the headache coming. It always happened when I was near Kumiko…and I hadn't had sleep in a while.

"Oooh, so you're in Japan already? And what do you mean Hotel? I told you, you can stay with us!" I looked out the window and stared at the rain that was falling hard all around us. I loved the rain…but when someone else was driving me somewhere…it scared me a bit. I didn't have control over the situation so I didn't feel safe.

"Are you listening to me, Iliana?!" I sighed, rubbing my temples again. I didn't know why…but the headache was getting worse…and I don't think it was all Kumiko's fault.

"Kumiko…I'm-" I stopped talking and looked up at the light that was shining brightly in front of me. The lights were coming directly at me and I finally noticed that the person driving, the person that I had spoken to not that long ago….had disappeared. As in…he wasn't there anymore. I screamed and dropped the phone, hiding my face behind my hands.

The last thing I heard was Kumiko screaming from the phone.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know its short but I promise they'll get longer!**

**-Iliah-**


End file.
